drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Arath Faringal
Personal Information Characteristics Age: 20 Nationality: Andoran Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Height: 5′10″ Weight: 190 lbs Distinguishing Marks: Arath has a large Dragonfang scar over his heart. Weapon Score: 9 One Power Strength: 36 Earth: 8 Fire: 8 Air: 6 Water: 5 Spirit: 9 Skill: 33 Talent: Create Ter'Angreal Biography Arath was born and raised in a small town just outside of Caemlyn. His parents were well respected members of the community, his father, Daril, being a blacksmith/jeweler of some small renown, and his mother, Sharin, a skilled healer/midwife. Arath’s life changed at the age of five, while he was visiting Caemlyn to buy supplies with his mother. Arath and his mother were both captured by Darkfriends, and Arath was cruelly tortured while his mother looked on helplessly. When the leader of the darkfriends carved a large dragon fang into his chest over his heart, Arath’s mother, a wilder, snapped. Her channeling killed one of the darkfriends, badly injured another, and loosed the bands on her young son before the remaining darkfriend could knock her unconscious. The room on fire, the final darkfriend knew he needed to run, but in a final, cowardly act, he drove his dagger through Sharin’s chest. The sudden burst of channeling had drawn the attention of an Aes Sedai who was visiting the city, and she and her warder arrived just after the darkfriend had fled. Her skill with healing was meager, and it could not remove the scar that Arath would always carry with him. After meeting his immediate needs, the Aes Sedai arranged for Arath to be taken home to his father. Daril was devastated by the news and fell deep into depression. Drinking was the only way he could find to drown his sorrows. In his drunken stupor he would often become angry and beat young Arath, somehow blaming him for the loss of Sharin. This continued for the next eleven years. When Arath turned seventeen his life drastically changed again. He had worked in his father’s forge for quite some time, and had become a capable jeweler and blacksmith, earning the grudging respect of his father when he was sober. His drunken rages seemed to get worse however, and eventually, he tried to kill Arath. Arath, in desperation for his life, channeled for the first time and brought down the house on top of his father, killing him instantly. Not knowing what had happened, but believing that he would somehow be blamed for it, Arath fled to Caemlyn and lived on the streets as a cutpurse. He fared well that way for a year or so, often escaping desperate situation by what seemed a miracle. His luck ran out though when he tried to cut the purse of a man in a black coat. After witnessing one of Arath’s ‘miracles’, the Asha’man graciously gave Arath the choice to either die in a back alley, or come to a place where he could learn to control his gift. At the farm, Arath learned at a break-neck pace and quickly rose through the ranks. When the Aes Sedai kidnapped the Dragon, Arath joined the battle at Dumai’s Wells. During the battle he sustained a major injury and spent several months in a coma in the Black Tower’s infirmary, kept alive only by the skill of the Asha'man healers. After a rather eventful awakening, Arath took up blacksmithing and jewel crafting again as a hobby, and also as a way to regain his strength. In short order he was once again back to his old self, and had discovered one of his talents; creation of ter’angreal. He was not given much opportunity to explore this talent however before he was called off on assignment, this time to Illian to assist the Band of the Red Hand and a small rebel force. Plans quickly changed however when it was revealed that one of the Forsaken, Ja'varan, was the ruler of Illian, and that the true queen was in hiding. Leading the small group of Asha'man alongside the Band and the rebels, they attacked the palace. A large battle erupted as the strike force crossed the Square of Talmuz and in the ensuing conflict, Arath killed Ja'varan. With relative peace restored to Illian, he led the Asha'man back to the Farm. Upon arrival he was awarded the rank of Attack Leader. With his new responsibilities tying him closely to the farm, Arath has had the great fortune (or misfortune) to be a participant in nearly every major event at the Black Tower. One of the first to occur was the White Tower 'attack' upon the Farm. After that small battle, Arath found himself bonded to Serena Morrigan of the Blue Ajah for a short time. Most recently, Arath, along with Storm Leader Covai Seriba, led a large force into Shienar in an attempt to reclaim it from the Shadow. After a crushing defeat which resulted in the loss of another Attack Leader and nearly one hundred Asha'man, they retreated back to the Farm to lick their wounds and consider ways to counter the threat of the Shadow. Category:Biographies Category:Black_Tower_Bios Category:Asha'man Bios